Now That's What I Call Christmas: Inuyasha Edition
by AnimeDivaGoddess
Summary: The Inugang decides to celebrate Christmas for the first time, and it will result in tons of craziness. I submitted this in the spirit of Christmas. Hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!


Now That's What I Call Christmas: InuYasha Edition 

A/N: Hey! Merry Christmas! I know I haven't updates my fan fictions in a while, so, to give you a little something to say I'm sorry for being the evil With Who Wouldn't Update, I've decided to write a whole bunch of Christmas fan fictions. So far, I've decided I'm doing InuYasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Dragon Ball Z. Okay, on with the fan fiction goodness! Lol.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Kagome was just getting out of the well when she heard a shout from a familiar fox demon. She was struggling a little because instead of her normal bag of supplies, she had a bag of Christmas presents that rivaled that of a certain jolly, plump man with a reindeer-driven sleigh. Kagome only intended to stay in the feudal era for a few hours; she promised her mom, grandpa and brother that she'd spend the holiday with them.

The little fox demon was coming closer as Kagome finally pushed out of the well. Oh yeah, that was definitely Shippo, all right. She could recognize that shout of "Kagome!" anywhere. Kagome had told Shippo, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha about the festive holiday a week ago. She also promised that she'd bring presents for them. All InuYasha had the say about that is that he'd only accept a shikon shard for a present; that would be the only thing to make him happy. These, of course, resulted in a heated 'sit' from an extremely pissed off Kagome, making the rest of the company either laugh merrily or cower in fear of the priestess.

As soon as she was settled, Kagome took a look at her entourage. Behind Shippo, coming at a more leisurely pace, was Sango and Miroku. InuYasha was, as usual, sitting around in his tree, pretending that the rest of the world didn't exist. He took one look at her load and snorted, deciding to help. Inuyasha jumped out of the comfort of his tree and picked up Kagome's enormous bag for her like it weighed nothing at all. Kagome smiled merrily at her helper. They joined the rest of the group and went to Kaede's village together. There, the aged priestess greeted them with a pleased expression on her face.

"So, went all out this year, did we?" Kaede asked, amused at the bag hanging from InuYasha's shoulder.

"Well, it's your first Christmas. I decided to spoil you guys a little this year," Kagome returned, scratching the back of her head, looking a little embarrassed.

"And we thank you for your kindness, Lady Kagome," Miroku added.

"But you didn't have to spoil us. Just a good, happy holiday with all of us together would be good enough for us." Sango put in, earning herself a heated glare from the little fox demon.

"If Kagome wants to give us presents, then we should let her, **right **Sango?" Shippo asked Sango, daring the demon slayer to contradict him. This aroused a laugh from Miroku and a mock-glare from Sango before she too burst out laughing. Shippo turned away form the two of them, disgusted.

"No one ever takes me seriously," Shippo told Kagome, pouting.

"Oh, come on Shippo. Seriously, do you really think that people are gonna be scared of a puny little kid like you," InuYasha teased as he tried, and failed, to hide his sneer.

"Hey, we're supposed to be enjoying each other's company, you guys. Being nice to others and spreading good cheer is what Christmas is all about." Kagome officially closed the argument.

"Kagome's right. Let's all try to get along behave," Miroku suggested.

"And make sure you don't grope anyone today, lecher."

"Sango, why must you torment me so? And on Christmas, no less. Tsk tsk."

"So, do you guys want to open your presents, now?" Kagome broke in, not wanting Miroku to get pounded during the holiday season.

"Yay! Me first, me first!" shouted the cute, eager little demon.

"Alright Shippo. You first." Kagome handed the little fox a small box with all red wrapping paper and a huge green bow tied around it.

Shippo eagerly opened the box, shredding the paper and bow as he went along, all at record speed. When the box was opened, Shippo stared at his gift in awe. Inside was a brand-new Nintendo DS with the new Chirby, Mario Brothers and Nintendogs games. Shippo looked at his best friend with shining eyes.

"Thank you so much, Kagome. This is the best gift ever!" Shippo screamed, jumping into Kagome's arms. Everyone laughed at this display, including InuYasha. (A/N: I know; Inu laughing?! The earth is doomed!)

"Your welcome, Shippo. Now, Miroku and Kaede, it's _your _turn."

Miroku and Kaede took their respective presents with anticipation. When they were finished unwrapping the presents—slowly, because they didn't want to rip up the paper they way Shippo did—they look at them with happiness shining in their eyes. Miroku had gotten a book on how to connect with Buddha on a very personal level whilst Kaede received a mini-cookbook from Kagome's mother with free samples. They gratefully thanked Kagome, who modestly said that it was nothing.

"Sango, it's your turn."

Sango took the present from Kagome and just as slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside was a weapon kit, complete with iron mace, staff, and combat boots. Sango looked from the gift to Kagome, then to Miroku. Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on the slayer's face.

"Kagome, I believe that you've just given me the means to torture the poor monk. Hmm, do I dare?" Sango pretended to think on it.

"Come now, Sango. Must you treat me so?"

"Alright Sango, you're only to use those against demons." Sango looked disappointed.

"So InuYasha. You want your present now?"

InuYasha took his present and hacked at it with as much ferocity as Shippo. His jaw dropped. Inside, in all its glory was a month's supply of a variety pack of Ramen.

"This is the best gift ever," InuYasha said, never taking his eyes off the present from an angel.

"Well, except for Koga's and Sesshomaru's, that's all the presents I have," Kagome calculated, picking up the wrappers from the ground.

"Wait, **what**?!" InuYasha snapped out of his daze, fast. "You got gifts for **them**?! What for?!"

"Yes, I did. Come on, InuYasha. Now that Naraku's been destroyed, we're all allies, remember? And you said you'd be nice to Koga and your brother." Kagome just wanted to keep the peace.

Grumbling, InuYasha escaped the confines of his tree, present in tow. He closed his eyes in annoyance. Kagome rolled her eyes. There was just no getting to him.

Suddenly, the group felt a sharp wind approaching. InuYasha opened one of his eyes and closed it, muttering, "Stupid wolf."

The wind came a stop as sudden as it's appearance, and Koga stood there, in all his glory, holding Kagome's hands in his own. Already, they could see Ginta and Hakkaku come into view, hurrying to catch up with their leader. They were getting faster.

"Kagome, it pleases me so that you'd think to include me in your festivities," Koga said, trying to sound manly for Kagome. Even they had an agreement that they would stay friends with each other, he couldn't help but try to impress her. Kagome was just such a good person.

"Well, thanks, Koga, for coming. And thank you guys, also, for joining us," she added once Ginta and Hakkaku caught up.

"It was our pleasure," the two wolf demons huffed, out of breath.

"Okay, you guys. Let's get to your presents."

A/N: I'm sorry that I have to cut this off so soon, but I have to go to a Christmas party today. I promise I'll update this soon. Maybe even tomorrow. Merry Christmas, everybody! Happy Holidays!


End file.
